Fragments of the heart
by sicodelik17
Summary: Ella comenzó a odiar el rojo, porque ese era el motivo por el que se marchaba, para ser más fuerte, más rojo, como su línea sucesoria el Sharingan. Él esta roto y contribuyó a que ella se rompiera, él es rojo oscuro, ella solo rojo, sin embargo sus fragmentos chocan, sus rojos se entrelazan y las chispas saltan...One-shot...SasuSaku


_Hola escritoras – lectoras y escritores – lectores, de nuevo aquí con este One-shot, algo raro en mi opinión, pero bueno fue lo que mi loca mente creo en una noche de insomnio…_

_**Disclaimer: **__como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y esta historia esta hecha sin fin de lucro._

* * *

**.X.**

**Fragments of the heart**

**.X.**

* * *

**.X.**

_Imploro tu piedad, Tú, el único que yo amo,_

_Desde el fondo del abismo oscuro donde mi corazón ha caído._

_Es un universo triste de horizonte plúmbeo,_

_Donde flotan en la noche el horror y la blasfemia;_

_Un sol sin calor se cierne por encima seis meses,_

_Y los otro seis la noche cubre la tierra…_

_Fragmento del poema XXX De Profundis Clamavi(1851) _

_de las Flores del Mal(1857)_

_Charles Baudelaire._

**.X.**

* * *

**.X.**

Él había regresado, pero ya nada era igual, ahora ella también estaba rota…

Él se había roto desde la masacre de su clan, ella comenzó a romperse cuando él la rechazaba vilmente solo tenia doce años cuando comenzó…

— Sasuke-kun, ¿Te gustaría salir?...

— En lugar de perder el tiempo pidiendo que salgamos, porque no te pones a entrenar y dejas de ser tan molesta…

— Sasuke-kun, me alegra que estés mejor, ¿quieres algo de comer?..., ya se te pelare unas manzanas…

— Lárgate, déjame solo…

A pesar de su rechazo, ella le amaba, a pesar de con cada una de las pocas palabras que él le dirigía, y de su actitud fría e indiferente, que hacia que su corazón se cuarteara y su alma se desgarrara.

Por que se engañaba, diciéndose que cuando se diera cuenta de lo sincero de sus sentimientos, él, le correspondería, y entonces regresaba con una sonrisa, porque ella lo amaba.

Pero con el paso del tiempo él se volvía más oscuro, más distante, se torno rojo.

Ella comenzó a odiar el rojo, porque ese era el motivo por el que se marchaba, para ser más fuerte, más rojo, como su línea sucesoria el Sharingan.

Y lo intento una vez más con solo trece años, entregar sus sentimientos para salvarlo, para que no se tornara rojo oscuro…

— Te amo, te amo mucho, Sasuke-kun, si te quedas, prometo que todos los días serán divertidos, seremos felices, y sino puedes quedarte, llévame contigo…

Pero aun así el se marcho y la dejo abandonada en una banca, y entonces ahora si su corazón se rompió y su alma se fragmento.

— Por favor Naruto, trae de vuelta a Sasuke-kun…

Así comenzó una larga búsqueda, que la fragmento más, pues en los pocos encuentros que tuvieron se dio cuenta que él ya era completamente rojo, y lo odio, pero aun lo amaba, incluso mucho más…

Cumplió dieciséis años y la guerra llegó, acompañada de muerte, dolor y sangre, todo se torno más rojo a su alrededor, como la sangre de los muertos y odio aun más el rojo…

— Neji murió…

La noticia la impacto y lloro, no fue porque hubiera sido muy cercana a él, pero Neji era un conocido cercano y habían estado en varias misiones juntos, porque Hinata era su amiga y la acompañaba en su dolor, pero en el fondo se siente hipócrita, porque aterrada se dio cuenta que no le importaba en absoluto. Ella estaba rota, y sus lágrimas cansadas, por llorar aun amor que tal vez jamás seria correspondido…

La guerra continúo y cuando la alianza celebraba su victoria Sasuke apareció. Batallo con Naruto antes de regresar, pero aun era rojo, con los fantasmas del pasado acechando a su alrededor, con los ojos rojos de su hermano que no se apagaban, rojo, rojo en su totalidad, y lo odiaste por ser rojo, pero aun lo amabas con todos esos fragmentos de tu corazón y de tu alma.

Su convivencia se volvió tensa, porque odiabas sus ojos rojos que no se apagan, por que la guerra te había terminado de romper, cuando creías que ya no quedaba nada más, porque ahora también te tornaste roja, más clara, más nítida, pero roja al fin y al cabo.

Naruto hacia lo posible por regresar a los viejos tiempos, donde tus risas eran ingenuas, donde aun brillabas, cuando aun no estabas rota, o por lo menos no tanto y el rojo te era impermeable, y Sasuke no era tan rojo oscuro, pero eso ya desapareció…

Sin embargo sonríes, una sonrisa rota, desquebrajada, falsa como las de Sai –pero tú eres mejor actriz y Naruto no lo nota-, porque no quieres que él también se rompa, porque ahora solo él ilumina y desvanece, aunque sea un poco, el rojo, y lo vuelve azul como sus ojos, cálido como su personalidad, y es cuando te preguntas ¿Por qué no lo pudiste llegar a amar?

Pero luego Naruto se va, cuando Hinata aparece, han empezado una relación, y una punzada de celos te atraviesa, pero no es porque ella salga con tu amigo, es porque ella no está rota, ella no es roja, pero lo asumes y te alegras, por lo menos Naruto va hacer feliz.

Naruto formaliza su relación con Hinata, se van a casar en agosto, ahora pasa más con ella, eres dentro de lo que puedes feliz por él, porque él se lo merece, pero has dejado de ser tan efusiva, porque estas fragmentada.

Pero ahora pasas más tiempo a solas con Sasuke(-kun), el sufijo ya no lo usas, por que punza tu roto corazón y tu desgarrada alma se retuerce, ante el recuerdo de cuando aun estabas completa, cuando el rojo no te había contaminado.

— Cambiaste ― Sasuke por primera vez inicia una conversación contigo desde que regreso, pues ahora tu eres más callada, más como él, sin embargo no lo miras tu ves el cielo, azul y resplandeciente, tu quisieras volver a ser así.

— Un poco ― contestas y volteas a verlo, sus ojos rojos puestos en ti, con una mirada indescifrable. Aprietas los puños, tensas la mandíbula y desvías la mirada, porque odias el rojo, pero aun lo amas a él.

Cierras los ojos con fuerza, y entierras con fiereza tus uñas en su espalda, lo oyes jadear mientras sientes como entra una y otra vez en ti… Tus pares internas se contraen entorno a él y terminas con tu fragmentado corazón acelerado, pero no por eso menos adolorido, segundos después él también termina y cae jadeante sobre ti.

Respiras profundo regulando tu respiración y abres los ojos mientras lo empujas, evitando su mirada roja, te pones de pie sin cubrir tu desnudes con alguna manta, buscas tu ropa esparcida, la encuentras y te cambias lo más rápido que puedes, sin verlo una sola vez, pero sientes su mira insistente sobre ti, siempre es así, desde que comenzó eso…

¿Cómo comenzaron esos encuentros? Ya no lo recuerda, tal vez cuando en la boda de Naruto ambos demasiado ebrios, decidieron darle otra salida a la tensión que sentían –por lo menos tú-, cuando se encontraban juntos sin nadie alrededor, porque aun recuerdas las veces que el te rechazo y te quiso asesinar, porque cada que salen de misión fuera de la aldea, pasan por donde antiguamente estaba la banca en la que él, te abandono, pues a pesar de que el lugar quedo destruido cuando Pain ataco, y ahora todo esta reconstruido diferente, no pueden evitar rememorar. Porque a veces el te observa como queriendo decir algo, pero tu desvías la mirada, porque detestas sus ojos rojos, entonces él hace lo mismo y el silencio los rodea, aun que ahora que lo piensas no recuerdas jamás a verlo visto ebrio.

En pocas palabras no sabes como inicio, pero siempre es igual, cuando terminan tú te levantas, te cambias y te vas, sin verlo una sola vez, porque es rojo, pero aun lo amas y no quieres romperte más, porque si sucede una vez más el rojo te inundara completa y la próxima vez que alguien te vea, será porque alguien te encuentre en la tina de baño, con cortes profundos en las muñecas y el piso de mosaico blanco cubierto de un manto rojo, porque tu no soportarías tanto.

Pero ahora solo quieres salir de ahí, antes de que la pequeña parte de tu corazón y alma que aun no están lo suficientemente fragmentadas, transporten a la joven de trece años que solía gritar su amor con libertad, porque un rechazo más ya no crees soportar.

Sin embargo cuando estas por girar el pestillo para salir, él coge tu muñeca izquierda y te hace girar violentamente, chocas en el proceso con su desnudo pecho, desconcertada alzas la cabeza para mirarlo al rostro pero te topas de lleno con sus ojos rojos, te tensas y desvías la mirada, el lo nota y por primera vez te abraza con algo parecido al cariño.

— Quédate… ― le escuchas decir en un susurro ahogado por la piel de tu cuello, mientras continua abrazado a ti y automáticamente tus brazos se alzan para rodearlo también, pero…

— No puedo…, odio el rojo…y estoy rota ― tu voz sale entrecortada y un sollozo escapa de tus labios mientras sientes tus lágrimas cansadas salir una vez más ― Ya no te puedo curar…, ahora también soy roja…, roja oscura…, sin brillo…, sin calor…, sin claridad…

— Lo se ― contesta, mientras se separa lo suficiente y sin más te besa.

Él esta roto y contribuyó a que ella se rompiera, él es rojo oscuro, ella solo rojo, sin embargo sus fragmentos chocan, sus rojos se entrelazan y las chispas saltan.

Suspira, mientras él, con sus pulgares limpia el rastro de sus lágrimas, porque desde ahora intentara no hacerla llorar.

Se separan y ella un poco insegura abre los ojos, se topa con sus ojos rojos…

Sonríe porque, por primera vez desde que regreso sus ojos rojos no te recuerdan dolor, soledad y rechazo, sino las calidas tardes de verano.

— ¡Te Amo! ― pronuncias con una sonrisa, casi como las de antes y él también sonríe -a su manera-, porque tal vez los fragmentos si se pueden arreglar.

**.X.**

* * *

_**.X.**_

_The End_

_**.X.**_

* * *

_Okay… Espero que_ _el one-shot haya sido de su agrado, de verdad, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en uno próximo, tal vez pronto tal vez no…_

_En fin, chao…_

_**Sicodelik**_


End file.
